Missing You
by Elena Ryan
Summary: SONGFIC! Troy dies and Gabriella can't handle it any longer. one-shot!


**This is a songfic for crazy4BIEBER17MrsJustinBieber, the song is called "Missing You" by 1****st**** Lady, listen to it if you haven't it's so good and I think I captured it greatly. **

**Missing You **

It's been two months; two months of waking up and not seeing Troy awake beside her. Two months of not feeling his hand caress her cheek and his fingers weave themselves through her brown locks. She sighed, rolling over onto her back and pushing a pillow in her face when her alarm went off and their song played out of the speakers. Her muscles tensed as her eyes swelled with sad, hysterical tears.

_I'm open, you're closed  
>Where I follow, you'll go<br>I worry I won't see your face  
>Light up again<em>

"Shove it!" Gabriella groaned, throwing the clock at the wall; it bounced off and rolled along the floor, still playing the song (however, off-key) . Groaning, Gabriella removed the pillow from her face; sighing, she didn't want—nor make any effort—to get out of bed. But, the logical part of her brain sent a jolting alarm through her body, and she kicked off the blankets. She hung her legs over the side of the bed, slipped her feet in the oversized slippers that didn't belong to her, but to Troy—he couldn't were them. Anymore.

She wrapped herself in a blue plaid bathrobe; hugging it close and making her way to the bathroom where she would shower and try to think of happy memories.

XxXxXxX

Warm water pelted her skin in pellets, goose flesh rose even under its temperature. Her movements were sluggish and stony. Her shoulders shook silently as her body wracked with sobs, "T-Troy.." she weeped, rubbing her sudsy hands against her face; her eyes burned from the tears and the soap, but the soap seemed like a mercy.

Even the air in the foggy, humid bathroom had a chill to it; when she was done, she shook off the water, wrapped a towel tightly around her and looked in the mirror. Through the glass, there was a girl identical to her, only difference was that the girl in the mirror looked zombie like—or close to it; the eyes were bloodshot and swollen from nights of crying, her face was pale with the glossy eyes that shined with unshed tears and almost empty of joy but filled with pain. She pressed a hand to the wet glass, yes; they were the same person. _Get a grip, _she thought,_ he's not coming back…he's gone._

Walking out of the bathroom, she went to the closet and pulled out a baggie, formless hoodie—red in colour and the number 14 on the back—and grey skinny jeans; it was a little improvement from the 10 weeks prior to this, when Gabriella only wore nothing but Troy's pajamas pants (which were baggy on her slim, curves) an da black hooide…

Improvement

*Kitchen*

Breakfast was the following; cup of tea, left over dinner from the evening prior and Gabriella eating only bits and pieces. She felt as if she wasn't alone, but at the same time, she felt like she was nothing but alone. It felt like a long time of forever just sitting there, _"Gabriella…" _she flinched, the cold air brushed her ear like someone whispering to her; only one man could have done that and that one man was dead.

Closing her eyes, Gabriella gently pushed her food away and stood up from the kitchen nook. She had to escape these walls of sad reminders.

_Flash back _

_Troy smiled as his girlfriend for four years asked a multitude of questions as he led her through the wooded park—his warm hands covering her eyes, and her lashes flicking butterfly kisses in his palms. "Seriously, Troy." She begged, "where are we going?" _

_Troy chuckled, "babe, I'm not going to tell you….so stop asking." He stopped walking and leaned his head down, kissing gentle kisses on Gabriella's neck. She groaned, "Troy…wh—" he started lapping his tongue against her skin—marking her._

"_Troy, this would be m-much better if my eyes we-weren't covered…" Troy chuckled as he spun her around, looking into her brown orbs. _

"_Your right," he said, "but I got to ask you something first…" his blue eyes were dancing and smiling like a child locked in a candy store, Gabriella giggled, nodding. _

"_Okay." _

_Kissing her nose, he pulled a small, velvet red box out of his back pocket; going down on one knee. She felt her heart race and her jaw drop a centimetre. Troy spoke, looking up at her through thick lashes, "Gabriella Anne Montez, I love you and I will always love you…"she felt tears of happiness prick the corners of her eyes. "I promise to be with you forever, always' will you marry me?" by now, Gabriella couldn't stop the happy tears that were cascading down her face. _

_A squeak escaped her throat, "y-yes!" she nodded, Troy smiled, rising from the ground and grasping her hand; placing the ring on her finger. It fit perfectly; he kissed the ring, trailing the kisses on her skin. She groaned lightly, "I love you." She said as Troy kissed her nose. _

_End of flashback_

The echo of Troy's proposal still rang loudly between her ears. It was like a swarm of hornets buzzing about in her skull, the hum of the wings was deafening. Gabriella felt a cascade of fresh tears rundown her cheeks—_will the tears ever end? _she thought, covering her ears and squeezing her eyes shut.

"Gabriella…" said a ghostly voice.

_What did I do to deserve this_

_I didn't even get one last kiss, from you _

_Oh baby God took your love from me_

_He needed an angel so it seems_

_I need to feel your hands all over me _

_I need to feel you kissing me_

_I need to feel you holding me_

_I need to feel your touch_

_Cause I miss your love so much_

_And I can't keep on living this way_

_I need you here with me_

_Why could he take you away, from me_

"Shut up!" she yelled, thrusting her feet on a pair of black ballet flats. The echoes of the memory—the happiest memory—stabbed her in the heart like a merciless killer.

"Gabriella…Brie…" more tears fell as she grasped her car keys; and slamming the door shut as she ran out. She still heard it, the voice, the echo…his voice. "I love you…" shaking her head, she threw the car door open and almost literally jumped inside. The door opened, her foot slammed on the gas; she blasted off.

Her knuckles turned white as she squeezed the steering wheel tight and hard.

As the car blasted down the freeway, Gabriella's eyes blazed over with blubbering tears—the echo of his voice buzzing in her ear.

_It's hard for me to tell you I love you _

_As I'm standing over your grave _

_And I know I'll never hear your voice again _

_Why did you leave me?_

_Why couldn't you just stay?_

_Because my world is nothin', without you_

_Now I don't know what to do, with myself_

Shaking her head, she unwillingly sped up. The engine growled like an angry animal, "Troy," cried, the car coming close to the edge of road construction—the bridge half destroyed and blown apart—"I miss you, I want to—be—with—you f-forever…"

"_Brie."_

_I would've given you anything_

_Just to make you happy_

_Just to hear you say, that you love me one last time_

_I'd go to hell and back over and over again_

_Just to prove to you how much I need you here_

_There is nothing I wouldn't do_

_I'd cry for you _

_I'd lie for you_

_And there's no doubt that id I could take your place in heaven _

_I would die for you, yes I will_

_I would rather give up my life_

_Than to see tears in your eyes_

_I can't stand to see you cry_

The car drove off the bridge as Gabriella clicked off her seatbelt, thrust open the door and jumped out into the freezing Lake Ontario itself. Screaming, hoping the one she wants to be with hears her—and is waiting on the other side.

**Review!**


End file.
